


The Secret Files

by MyNameIsNotSabine



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Console Gaming, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Homemede Videos, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Killjoy gets her wish, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Romance, Rooftop Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sova's Eye is Broken, Strip Tease, Table tennis, boys night out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsNotSabine/pseuds/MyNameIsNotSabine
Summary: Sova's eye malfunctions after a mission. He takes it to Killjoy for repair, but the tech genius might be getting more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Jett & Phoenix (VALORANT), Jett/Phoenix (VALORANT), Sage & Sova (VALORANT), Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. The Secret Files

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of Sova/Sage one-shot shenanigans. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. Ok, they refer to Killjoy mostly as a child/kid but she's actually of legal age. She just happens to be the youngest member of the squad so she's treated like everybody's little sister. No underage shenanigans here.

“Sova, love, are you alright?” Sage asked Sova. They are on the Valorant Protocol Jet on the way home from a mission. Sova has been rapidly blinking deliberately and tapping his right temple since they got on the plane. “My artificial eye seems to have stopped working,” Sova replied. “I guess I’ll just have Cypher look at it when we get home.” Sage lifted her hand to his face and lovingly stroked his eyelid with her thumb.

* * *

Sova went straight to Cypher’s quarters as soon as they reached HQ. “The enemy Killjoy, I got caught in her lockdown. This one was different though,” Sova recounted to the intel specialist as Cypher tinkered with the artificial eye on his work table. “Her lockdown emitted an EMP that disabled not just us but also our Killjoy’s little friends,” the hunter said, his brows furrowed. “Killjoy is seething in her quarters right now for not having thought of that first,” he chuckled. Cypher sighed frustratedly. “I don’t understand. The eye’s chips and internals don’t seem to be fried,” Cypher said, “but I can’t figure out what’s wrong. It just wouldn’t turn back on,” he looked at Sova apologetically. “Perhaps Killjoy will be more capable to help.”

Sova hesitated. “You really can’t do anything? I…I’d rather not ask Killjoy,” Sova said. The hunter’s demeanor confused Cypher. “She’s the best when it comes to tech concerns. Even I go to her for things I cannot figure,” Cypher insisted. “Is there a reason why you wouldn’t ask her?” Sova ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, there are…things,” Sova mumbled, “recordings, that I do not want her to see.” Cypher nodded in understanding. “Ah yes, some things you’ve seen may disturb her, indeed. Your life in Russia wasn’t exactly rainbows and unicorns,” he mused. “Killjoy might be such a child sometimes but I think she can take it,” he added. Sova did not look convinced. “Actually, it is not that. It’s…well..Sage and I…”

“AHA, so you two have been naughty, have you?” Cypher laughed aloud. Sova flushed beet red. “That eye records everything, okay? I do not choose what gets recorded or not! Things get overwritten when the memory is full, though, but there might be some very recent ones still in there.” Sova explained defensively. Cypher could not stop smirking at Sova. “As much as I would like to help you, and see your shenanigans for myself,” he raised his brows mischievously. “You don’t have much choice, my friend. Either you go take this to Killjoy or you’ll walk around blind in one eye from now on,” Cypher chuckled, failing to keep his amusement to himself. Sova looked at his best friend disdainfully as he picked up his eye and left.

* * *

Sova headed to Sage’s quarters. She gave him a light kiss on his lips before letting him in. Sova went straight for the tea table and took a seat as Sage busied herself preparing some snacks. “Was Cypher able to fix your eye, love?” Sage called from her kitchenette. “No,” Sova replied. “He said I should take it to Killjoy as the kid may have better luck with it,” he said warily. “I’m sure Killjoy will be glad to fix it for you,” Sage said as she sliced some cheese for the sandwiches she’s making. “I can come with you to her lab, if you wish.”

Sova stood up and followed Sage to the kitchen. He hugged her from behind, putting his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. “Love, my eye, it, uhm…” Sova took a deep breath. “It records everything it sees. There are things that I, uhm…we…we wouldn’t like her to see.” Sage almost dropped the dish she was holding when she realized what Sova was implying. She turned abruptly to face him, her cheeks a very deep red. “You mean your eye has recordings of us doing…” “Yes,” Sova interrupted so she wouldn’t have to say it. “I can take the eye to Killjoy for repair, but those memories are yours as they are mine,” he said apologetically. “If you do not wish for Killjoy to see them, I will not take the eye to her for repair.”

Sage considered Sova’s words. “But if you don’t take it to her, you are as good as blind in one eye,” Sage said. “I guess we can just ask her not to disclose anything she finds in there,” she conceded. “We just won’t be able to look her in the eye from now on,” the healer chuckled.

* * *

“Sova! Sage! How nice of you to drop by my lab. Have you decided to finally let me upgrade your bow?” Killjoy said excitedly as she let the couple into her lab. Sova and Sage glanced at each other, trying to gauge how to best approach the situation. “You remember last mission, when I got caught in the enemy Killjoy’s lockdown?” Sova started. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I still can’t believe I didn’t think of that first! EMP on the lockdown!” Killjoy babbled. “Well, the EMP caused my eye to stop working. I’ve asked Cypher to fix it but he said it was beyond his expertise,” Sova explained. “Oh sure, just dump it on the table and I’ll fix it up,” the tech genius said.

“Uhm, Killjoy,” Sage hesitated. “There’s uhm…there’s some sensitive footage on Sova’s eye,” the healer said sheepishly. “We would appreciate it very much if you can keep whatever you find in there to yourself,” she pleaded. Killjoy’s eyes widened. She had to cover her mouth when her jaws dropped in surprise. She looked back and forth between Sova and Sage. “Oh. Wow. I didn’t take the two of you to be the kinky, homemade porn making type,” Killjoy said, raising her eyebrows mischievously. The couple flustered defensively but she interrupted them. “Oh, relax, I won’t tell a soul,” she waved her hand at them dismissively to assure them. “But I cannot promise that I won’t look at the two of you differently from now on! Ha ha!”

The couple sighed defeatedly but thanked Killjoy with a smile.

* * *

_Come on, come on, fire up for me please!_ Killjoy thought to herself as she tinkered with Sova’s eye. She has been working on it for the last three hours with little to no progress. The tech genius knows she can just build Sova a new one in an hour or two, but she just loves a challenge. What’s making it more difficult than it should be is the fact that Sova’s eye is made up of relatively old tech, and she’s having trouble finding tools that fit.

After a few more hours, Killjoy gave up. _You know what? I’m just going to make a Sova a new one. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it if I put in an on-demand memory recall functionality with image projection and higher definition,_ she giggled to herself. _The memories on this one would be such a waste, though._ She planned on trying to recover the data and transferring it to the new eye, but she’s not very hopeful.

The tech genius was pleasantly surprised when the memory module turned out to be compatible with one of her old adapters. She started downloading the data from the old eye while she labored away building the new one. _That tiny thing sure holds a lot of memories,_ she mused.

Killjoy’s laptop beeped after a few hours, indicating that the download has been completed. _Am I weird to be curious as to what shenanigans Sova and Sage have been up to?_ She thought to herself. She warred with herself whether or not to take a look, but as always, her curiosity won.


	2. IMG_1534.mp4

Sova and Sage were having a picnic in the Valorant HQ Courtyard. The two were chatting happily, sharing childhood stories over some pastries and coffee they got to go from Crown Coffee. As Sage was animatedly sharing a particularly funny memory, Sova held up his hand to interrupt her, and put his finger to his lips to signal her to keep quiet and listen. The bushes behind them were rustling suspiciously, so Sova took out his owl drone to investigate. 

“Oh yes, Phoenix, that’s it. Uugh. Harder! Aahh,” Jett moaned through her teeth as she tried desperately to keep from being heard. The owl drone only caught half of Jett’s face to her shoulders, but Sova immediately realized what he was seeing. He quickly retracted the owl drone and smirked. “I think Jett and Phoenix are back there,” he told Sage. “Oh, how about we invite them over here? There’s a lot of the pretzel bites to go around,” she replied. “Love, I…I don’t think we should interrupt them,” Sova said conspiratorially. Sage looked at him, confused, until it dawned upon her what he was implying. “Oh, you mean Phoenix and Jett are back there doing…” “Yes. I don’t think they’ll take it well if we barge in on them, especially since it sounded that they were both close,” he smugly popped another pretzel bite into his mouth. “Sova!” Sage admonished, a blush tinting her cheeks.

“Love, this is not the first time I found them sneaking around,” Sova said. “I’ve gotten used to it. Of course I leave them be, but sometimes I wonder if those two get off at the idea of getting caught,” the hunter chuckled. “But I guess they’re really just in love and into each other. They’ve been like that since they got together and they still act like honeymooners after all this time.”

Sova watched Sage consider his words. Her brows furrowed deep in thought as she chewed on her pretzel bite. “What’s on your mind, love?” Sova asked as he rubbed his thumb between Sage’s brows to to relieve her frown. “Nothing,” Sage said, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her. “You know you can tell me anything,” the hunter said reassuringly. “I was just wondering if we’re supposed to be like that too, but we don’t…” Sage said as she looked down in embarrassment.

Sova’s imagination ran wild with Sage’s words. The idea of being intimate with her sent tingles down his spine. He glanced down his crotch to see why his pants were starting to feel uncomfortable. Sova shook his head to clear his thoughts. “We will get there when we are both ready, my love. I will not force you into anything you are not wholeheartedly prepared for.” Sova tilted Sage’s chin up to face him. He gave her a very gentle kiss on her lips.

“Do you…” Sage hesitated as another wave of blood flushed her cheeks. “Do you find me attractive the way Phoenix sees Jett?” She asked sheepishly. Sova laughed aloud but abruptly stopped when he saw Sage’s face and realized how much it took for her to ask the question. “Love, I cannot tell you how close we were to becoming Kingdom’s slaves forever the moment I saw you in Venice.” Sova confessed. “Sova, I’m serious,” Sage pouted. “As I am,” the hunter replied. “You were so seductively dressed and coming on to me full force. It took all of my will power, and then some, to snap myself out of the fantasy,” Sova leaned in closer and trailed kisses along Sage’s jaw. “Even now, just thinking about it, is making me hard.”

Sage shivered delicately under Sova’s kisses. “Don’t worry, love. As I’ve said, I will not ask for more than you are willing to give.” Sova assured her. Sage gave him her most loving smile and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

_That’s it? Ugh,_ Killjoy thought to herself, disappointed. _He didn’t even keep the owl on Jett and Phoenix!_ She groaned to herself as she browsed on to the next file.


	3. IMG_2617.mp4

Everyone raised a final glass to Sova as they closed for the night. It was the hunter’s birthday, and the agents been spending the evening at the penthouse drinking and merrymaking. After they have cleaned up, they took turns clapping Sova on the shoulder and wishing him a happy birthday. Aside from Sage, Reyna was the last to leave. The empress gave him her greetings and went on her way, but not before turning to Sage and giving the healer a meaningful smile.

“I’ll walk you to your quarters,” Sova told Sage. Sage just nodded quietly as they made their way down from the penthouse. At Sage’s door, Sova kissed her and started to retreat to his own quarters. The healer stopped him. “Love, how about you come in for a moment? I haven’t given you my gift yet.” Sova followed her inside. He sat on her couch as he watched her go into her bedroom to get it.

_What’s taking Sage so long?_ Sova thought anxiously after several minutes. _Maybe she fell asleep. We’ve had a bit to drink at the party, after all._ “Sage, love, is everything alright? You know you really don’t have to get me anything,” Sova called from the living room. The bedroom’s door knob turned slowly. The door opened and revealed Sage, wearing a blush pink silk robe with a big red bow in front. Her hair was neatly tied behind her, and she touched up with a bit of make-up. Sova’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He stood up and walked up to Sage.

“Sage, love,” the hunter exhaled breathily as he scrambled for words to say. His imagination was racing ahead of him as fast as his heart was beating. Sage stood on her toes to reach up to him for a kiss. As he leaned down to indulge her, she put her arms around his neck, pulling him back towards the bedroom.

When they were safely through the door frame, Sova kicked the door closed and hooked his arm around Sage’s waist. He broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead to hers. He was panting for air, hoping to get enough oxygen to his brain to be able to think straight.

“Would you like to open your gift now?” Sage asked seductively. Sova’s cock twitched in response when his mouth could not. His eyes blazed with desire as he looked at Sage, then started nibbling at her ear. Sage realized she will not get a coherent answer, so she stood flush against him and was surprised to feel his hard-on against her hips. She could not hide her excitement seeing the effect she has on him. She guided his hands to the ends of the bow of her robe, and directed him to pull the bow loose. Her robe opened up to reveal her wearing a very sexy red lace lingerie set.

“You are so beautiful, my love,” Sova whispered solemnly. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. With the last ounce of sense left in him, he pulled away and looked deeply into Sage’s eyes. “Sage, love, are you sure about this? I don’t think I can restrain myself much longer,” he said, trailing kisses along her jawline.

“Then don’t,” Sage said, shoving her hand down his pants to grab his erection. She tentatively slid her hand up and down his shaft. “FUCK,” Sova grunted through his teeth at the immense pleasure of feeling her soft hands on him. His hips bucked into her hand involuntarily as he hungrily sought Sage’s lips.

Sage pulled away from the kiss moments later, a mischievous smile on her lips. She slowly moved down to her knees, pulling Sova’s pants down along with her. The hunter’s eyes widened as he realized what Sage was about to do, but nothing could have prepared him for the intense pleasure that washed over him as he felt her wet mouth on his cock. “Aaaaahhhh, fuuuuck,” Sova moaned as he tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. He put one fist in his mouth to keep from screaming in pleasure. His other hand was on Sage’s hair, not to control her movements, but just to hang on. Sage continued her assault, taking Sova as deep in her mouth as she can, sucking him dry as he pulls out.

Sova felt he was nearing his release. He grabbed Sage by the shoulders to pull her up. “Love, please let me return the favor,” he said. “But it’s your birthday. Tonight is about you,” she countered. “Well, then, can I not do as I please with my birthday present?” he smirked. “If you put it that way,” Sage conceded with a smile.

Sova slowly slid the rest of Sage’s robe off of her. He kicked his shoes and pants off as he pulled his shirt off of himself. Sage bit her lip and placed her hands on Sova’s pecs and slid them down slowly to feel his toned muscles. He led her to bed and gently laid her down. He positioned himself on top of her, using his knees and elbows to support his weight. Sage curled her fingers through his hair as Sova trailed kisses from behind her ears, to her jawline, down to her collarbone. She tried to pull him up for a kiss but he continued his way down. Sage’s breath hitched when she felt Sova’s tongue trail down between her breasts. Sova was pleasantly surprised to see her bra was front-clasp, so he used his mouth to undo them. “You are so beautiful, my love, I am a lucky man,” Sova said as he stared hungrily at her soft mounds. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and licked her nipple before sucking it. “Aaaahhh, Sova!” Sage moaned as her back arched involuntarily, pushing her breast into Sova’s mouth for more. Sova did the same to her other breast, all while using his fingers to tweak the one he just left. Sage squirmed and moaned helplessly as pleasure assaulted her senses. Sova felt Sage’s fingers tighten their hold on his hair and was pleased at the reaction he was getting from her.

Sova continued to trail licks and kisses down Sage’s body, down to her belly. Sage’s eyes were closed as she relished the sensation. The hunter moved further down and kissed the inside of her thighs. His mouth watered at the smell of her arousal so close to his face. He set her panties to the side and gave her pussy a tentative lick. Sage was surprised at the sensation that she sat up and tried to pull herself away from Sova’s face in embarrassment. Sova grabbed her hips to keep her in place, licking her pussy and flicking his tongue on her clit more aggressively. There was nothing Sage could do to escape the intense sensation pulsing outward from her core. She called out Sova’s name between her moans as her hips bucked involuntarily, matching the rhythm of his licks.

Sova licked a finger and gently inserted it into Sage’s pussy. She instinctively closed her thighs in on him in surprise. Sova resumed licking her clit, as he thrusted his finger in and out of her. His finger met a soft resistance about halfway in. His eyes widened at the realization. _I’m her first?_ Sova thought to himself. He felt his heart overflow with love, happiness and pride at this beautiful woman in his arms. _I will forever treasure this gift, my love._ He continued thrusting his finger in and out of her, not breaking the resistance, but adding another finger after a little while. It was becoming difficult to keep his rhythm as Sage was squirming too much at the pleasure. He felt she was nearing her release so he stopped and moved back up to her.

“Sova, love, that was so good, why did you stop? Please don’t stop,” Sage begged as she grabbed his face and smothered him with kisses. Sova chuckled at how much of a mess Sage was. “Love, I…I want to be inside you,” he said solemnly, looking deeply into her eyes. Suddenly, his brows furrowed as he remembered something. “Damn, I did not bring protection,” Sova cursed. “I did not expect we’d be…”

Sage reached for the night stand and picked up a small packet from the top drawer. “Reyna sends her regards,” she said as she bit her lip and handed him the packet.Sova hurriedly opened the packet and put the condom on. “I hope you don’t mind that I asked her for help,” she said sheepishly. “I’ll be sure to also thank Reyna for picking an amazing _gift wrapper_ ,” Sova smirked as he glanced at the last piece of clothing Sage was wearing. He pulled the red lace panty off of her and gave her clit one last suck before trailing more kisses on her body, moving upward until his cock is positioned at her entrance. He took deep breath to steady himself. In one swift thrust, he sheathed himself into her.

“Oh my god, Sova, fuck!” Sage screamed as she desperately grabbed on to the sheets and on to his hair, her nails digging into his skin. It took everything Sova had not to start pounding her right away after hearing her outburst. He looked at Sage’s face, her eyes squeezed shut, tears falling down from them, as she grimaced in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “Sage, love, are you hurt? I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sova panicked. Sage opened her eyes and smiled at Sova. “No, no, it’s ok, it’s ok, just…give me a moment,” she panted. She pulled his face to her for a kiss which he gladly obliged.

After a few moments, Sage tentatively tilted her hips towards Sova. She looked at Sova and nodded, signaling that he can start moving. Sova started with slow and gentle thrusts, fearing he might hurt Sage again. Sage started moving her hips to match his thrusts, trying to direct his cock to a particular spot inside her that felt a lot more sensitive than the rest. Sova realized what she was doing, and tried to move deliberately to hit her sweet spot. Her head fell back onto the bed and she moaned loudly in pleasure. She was so wet that there was barely any friction anymore.

“Sova, please, harder,” Sage begged. She held on to his hips and grabbed his ass as she pulled him deeper into her. This sent Sova to the edge. He thrusted harder and faster, pounding her relentlessly as he felt himself nearing his release. The air was filled with their moans and grunts. They no longer cared about keeping it down.

Sage looked at Sova, her eyes blazing with desire. “Sova, love, I…I…” she stuttered as she felt her insides about to explode. Sova felt his cock throb. “Sage, love, I’m cu…uuugh,” he said through gritted teeth. With one final thrust, they fell over the edge.

“Sova.”

“Sage.”

Sage felt her orgasm wash over her entire body like a tidal wave. Her pussy clamped down on Sova’s cock as it throbbed powerfully, spurting his seed into her. Her body writhed and spasmed violently from under him. Sova hungrily sought her lips as he touched his forehead to hers, both their energies totally expended.

After a few moments, Sova gently pulled out of Sage, disposed of the used condom, and rolled over to lie on the bed beside her. Sage whimpered in complaint as she felt his cock leave her, suddenly making her feel so empty. “That was wonderful,” Sova sighed and turned his head to face Sage. “Yeah, so that’s how it feels,” she agreed, staring at the ceiling contentedly. “Now I understand why Phoenix and Jett are always at it,” she chuckled. Sova was reminded that this had been Sage’s first time. “Love, I’m so sorry, are you sore? I didn’t know…I was too rough,” scrambled for words to apologize. Sage touched her fingers to his lips to silence him. “It’s ok, love. The pain was fleeting. It was probably more the surprise than the pain, really,” she smiled assuringly. “I can’t even remember the pain anymore. Everything felt so good, it was totally worth it.”

Sova took Sage’s hands and kissed it delicately. “Thank you, love. I could not have asked for a better gift. I love you.”

* * *

_Hmm, not bad for a first,_ Killjoy nodded to herself as she took another spoonful of her vanilla ice cream. _This should get more interesting from here on,_ she thought as she browsed on to the next file.


	4. IMG_3197.mp4

“Really? Today is the day air conditioning decides to break down? The hottest day of the year, and it breaks down, while both of our expert mechanics are on a mission!” Breach complained over the intercom. “I can go to bar with you. Neither am I staying here in this heat. Meet you at the lobby.” Brim laughed in response. “Don’t you guys think it’s a little too early to be hitting the bar?” Raze interjected. “It’s barely noon!” “It’s always the perfect time for drinks on the rocks, kid,” Breach replied as he and Brimstone headed out.

The rest of the agents gathered in the pantry for lunch. One would mistake they are going on a beach party as everyone was dressed for the weather. Everyone turned to Sage when she came in. She was wearing a sundress that ended a bit above her knees, a huge contrast from her daily wardrobe. “What?! It’s hot!” She said defensively as she took her seat beside Sova. “You look lovely,” Sova whispered to her ear as she sat down. Sage could not help but blush at the compliment. “Oh please, take your gooey eyes elsewhere,” Jett teased the couple when she saw the exchange. “It’s not like you and Phoenix aren’t that bad,” Reyna snapped, rolling her eyes. Jett stuck her tongue out at Reyna and the two laughed.

Over lunch, they discussed options where to spend the afternoon since it will be annoyingly hot in the Valorant Compound until the air conditioning is fixed. Jett and Phoenix decided to go to Crown Coffee for pastries, Reyna and Raze decided to follow Breach and Brimstone to the bar, and Omen, Sage and Sova decided to stay at the compound.

“I’m going to the rooftop for some fresh air,” Sage said to Sova after they finished eating. “Okay, I’ll follow as soon as I finish cleaning up,” Sova replied. Omen has already left for his quarters, not at all bothered by the heat. The rest of the agents made their way to their respective afternoon plans.

Sage leaned by the ledge of the rooftop, tilting her head back a little bit to feel the cool breeze on her face. After a few moments, she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist from behind her. “I’ve never seen you dress like this before; you are so lovely,” Sova whispered into her ears as he trailed kisses on her neck down to her shoulders. “You’ve already seen me with way less than this,” Sage chuckled, but she could not disguise her breath hitching with Sova’s affection. The hunter continued to silently smother her nape with soft kisses when they heard something drop on the floor. Sova quickly bent down to get it.

As he stood back up, he touched his fingers to Sage’s ankle, trailed them along her leg until they were under her dress when he was finally upright. “SOVA! Really? Here?” Sage admonished, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. “What’s wrong? Team’s on a mission, everyone’s out, and Omen’s probably in his quarters knitting or something,” Sova whispered mischievously into her ear. “We pretty much have the entire place to ourselves,” he added, his fingers already making their way into her panties.

Sova smiled mischievously when his fingers met an already very wet Sage. He resumed kissing her nape and shoulders as he started rubbing her clit. Sage grabbed on to the railing to steady herself, but her hips were already involuntarily matching Sova’s fingers. The air was filled with her moans and mewls which just egged Sova on. The movement of her hips did wonders for Sova too, as she started to feel his hard-on against her ass through their clothes.

Sage turned to face Sova. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Sova had to adjust to the new position, so he pressed his thumb on her clit and inserted two fingers into her. Sage felt her knees weaken as she squirmed helplessly at Sova’s hand. His fingers moved in and out of her in a steady rhythm, and she felt herself climbing to her orgasm. Sage put her hands on Sova’s shoulders to brace herself. After a few more thrusts of the hunter’s fingers, Sage exploded, her walls clamping down on his digits and her juices drenching his hand.

Sage leaned her forehead onto his chest, panting, as she came down from her high. After a few moments, Sova tilted her chin up to see her face, and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Sage smiled. “Wonderful,” she said, pressing herself against him and reached up for another kiss. Sage felt Sova’s hard-on against her hips and was reminded to return the favor. “That was good, but we are not done,” she said mischievously as she grabbed his hard-on through his pants.

Omen cleared his throat. “Do you mind taking that to your own quarters? I’m reading here.”

Sova and Sage jumped in surprise. Both flushed beet red as Sage hurriedly straightened her clothes. They saw Omen sitting at the far end of the rooftop, his nose buried in a book. “Since when have you been there?” Sova asked sheepishly. “I’ve been here since I left the pantry. So I was here first,” Omen said without looking up. Sage wanted to ask what he saw, but decided she didn’t want to know the answer to that question so she just hurriedly mumbled “sorry” and pulled Sova to head back to their quarters.

* * *

_Omen, that cheeky bastard!_ Killjoy thought to herself. _Hah, I didn’t think these two would be into risqué encounters like Jett and Phoenix. Oh god, wait, I might have to start UV light-checking this whole building!_ Killjoy groaned, disgusted at the thought.


	5. IMG_3843.mp4

“8 PM, game room. Don’t bail on us Sova; I will find you,” Cypher warned. It’s game night, and the boys decided to play. Phoenix is pumped up for a table tennis rematch against Yoru, while Cypher is challenging Sova to a game of billiards. Sova was hoping to spend a quiet evening with Sage, but it looks like the boys won’t be letting him off easily.

“Sage, love, I’m sorry. I’m really looking forward to a quiet evening with you but Cypher won’t let me bail,” Sova apologized. “Oh don’t worry about it. Go have fun with the boys. It’s not like you do that often,” Sage dismissed. “I’ll be here when you come home from your night out.” Sova frowned. “Won’t you get bored here? No plans with the girls?” Sage smiled at him warmly. “It’s really ok, love. You have more than enough books around here to keep me entertained,” she assured Sova.

Sova arrived at the game room at 8 PM sharp. Phoenix and Yoru were doing some pre-game stretching, Cypher was prepping his cue stick, Omen has campaign mode on hard at the video game he’s playing, and Brimstone and Breach were on the couch, refusing to pick anything up other than drinks. Sova smiled as he accepted a cue stick from Cypher.“I seriously thought you’re going to stand us up,” Cypher chuckled. “This better be worth it,” Sova said menacingly as he cocked his head to towards the pool table.

Cypher set the table to of a game of 9-ball. As Sova prepared to make his shot, his vision suddenly changed. For a fleeting second, he was seeing Sage blowing him a kiss. The hunter blinked twice and shook his head. _You have it bad, Sova. Not even 15 minutes into the boys night out and you’re already missing her,_ Sova thought to himself. He pressed up against the table and made his shot. He was able to scatter the balls well but failed to drop one, so Cypher stood up to to take his turn. “You seem really distracted,” Cypher smirked. “You can’t take me out with your cheap mind games,” Sova countered as he took up his cue stick again after Cypher missed.

Sova’s vision flickered again. For a split second, he saw Sage standing with her back towards him, wearing his favorite cape like a dress, emphasizing her long, bare legs. Sage turned her head and winked at him. “Sova? Your turn,” Cypher prompted. Sova blinked a few times again, wondering if he’s going crazy. He made his shot, dropping the 1-ball into the right corner pocket. He then proceeded with his shot at the 2-ball and missed. He went back to his seat, not minding Cypher looking suspiciously at him.

As he sat waiting for his turn, he realized what was happening. _Oh, Sage found my owl drone!_ Sova chuckled to himself. It’s going to be extremely difficult to beat Cypher this way, with him not knowing when Sage will strike next, and the visions becoming increasingly distracting. The hunter decided to just soldier on, trying his best to finish the game as quickly as possible so he could get back to his quarters.

As Cypher missed the 5-ball after downing three consecutively, Sova took a deep breath and braced to take his turn. He poised himself to hit the cue ball into the 5-ball. Right before he hit the cue ball, his vision flickered again and Sage was there, standing in front of him, untying his cape from her shoulders and letting it drop to reveal her wearing white lace lingerie. She turned around slowly to give him the full view, and bit her lip before the vision faded out. Sova found himself back to his senses, the cue ball missing the 5-ball by a really wide margin.

Cypher was not oblivious to his friend being uncharacteristically unfocused. “Are you ok?” He asked Sova as he clapped the hunter’s shoulder. Sova sighed. “Sage just hijacked my owl drone,” he replied, defeated. “She has been flickering in my vision for the last few rounds.” “I don’t see how that’s a problem. You can remotely deactivate it right?” Cypher countered. Sova huffed. “Or…you DON’T WANT to deactivate it because you like what you’re seeing,” Cypher smirked, raising his eyebrows mischievously. “Can we just get this game over with? I can beat you regardless.” The hunter scoffed at him.

From that point forward, Cypher made it a point to take his sweet time with his shots. Sova became increasingly agitated, trying to prepare himself for Sage’s next assault. His vision flickered once more, and this time, Sage was on his bed, her bra straps delicately sliding off her shoulders. She went on her hands and knees, seemingly about to pounce on him like a lioness before the vision flickered out. Sova felt himself getting harder by the minute.

They were down to the last ball. Cypher missed his shot by a hair, but Sova could not bring himself to feel smug. He was too busy trying to contain his arousal. He hurriedly made his way to take his shot. The 9-ball was a just a few millimeters away from the pocket and there’s no way he can miss this. The leaned on the table for a good look at the cue ball. Right as he was about to take his shot, his vision flickered.

Sage was sitting on his bed, her legs spread wide. Her hand was inside her panties which was visibly drenched in her slick. Her fingers were rubbing her clit vigorously as she moaned in pleasure. “Sova, I need you now, please come home,” she whimpered, her face scrunching up with the sensation. Sova dropped his cue stick onto the table. “You win. Sorry. I have to go,” he haphazardly apologized to Cypher and hurried out of the game room.

“What’s gotten into him?” Brimstone asked, puzzled why Sova left abruptly. “I think Sage sent him nudes,” Cypher said, biting his lip to stifle his amusement.

* * *

Killjoy rewound the video a few seconds back. She tilted her head sideways, looking intently at the footage. Her body was leaning dangerously too much on one side, as if to help her see Sage’s lady bits better. A sudden knock on her door startled her and she toppled over her seat. “Killjoy, do you have your soldering iron with you? I need it,” Cypher called over the intercom. Killjoy stood up, brushed herself down and straightened her glasses. She crossed over to the door to let Cypher in. “Let me just get it,” Killjoy said as she fussed over her pile of tools.

Cypher noticed what was playing on Killjoy’s laptop. “KILLJOY! Is that…?” Cypher said as he stepped closer to Killjoy’s laptop. Killjoy ran up to the laptop and closed it before Cypher could look closer. “NO. YES. I KNOW NOTHING.” Killjoy fumbled as she put the soldering iron onto Cypher’s hands. She turned Cypher around and herded him towards the door. “I want my soldering iron back in one piece!” Killjoy called as she shoved Cypher out of her lab. She leaned on the back of door, sighed in relief, and laughed to herself.


	6. IMG_3844.mp4

Sova took a deep breath to calm himself. _Can this elevator go any slower?_ he thought to himself, annoyed. The image of Sage pleasuring herself has been etched in his brain. He was surprised at the level of lust it ignited in him. He felt his cock twitch from within his pants, impatiently longing for relief. He almost jumped out of the elevator when he heard it ping open.

Sova rapped at the door three times before letting himself in. Sage was standing by the door of his bedroom, wrapped in his fur cape, smiling seductively at him. Her scorching look stripped the last ounce of restraint he had. He hastily undid his belt and fly as lunged over to her. He grabbed Sage’s face and kissed her fiercely. Sage pulled his boxers down just enough to let Sova’s erection spring free. She pumped him with her hands as they continued to kiss. Sova held her by her hips as he pulled her towards the bedroom, tearing her lace panties along the way. Sage sat him down on the bed and broke away from the kiss, panting for air.

With a naughty smile on her lips, Sage straddled Sova’s lap, guiding his cock into her as she slowly lowered herself onto him. They both sighed a sigh of relief. Sova tilted his head back and closed his eyes to relish the sensation. He ran his hands along Sage’s thighs up to her hips, nudging her up a little bit to coax her to move. Sage didn’t budge; instead, she pulled Sova’s shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor. Sova let out a low growl as Sage ran her fingernails down his chest. Sova took off her bra and trailed kisses along her jaw, neck and collarbone before burying his face between her breasts.

Sage slowly lifted herself up until only his tip was inside her and paused for a moment before abruptly lowering herself back on him. “UUUGH FUCK,” Sova gritted through his teeth, his hands on her hips, nudging her to continue moving. Sage cupped his face in her hands. “Look at me,” Sage commanded. Sova opened his eyes and looked deeply into Sage’s. Sage started bobbing up and down on his lap, not breaking eye contact. _It’s so hot letting her take charge like this,_ Sova thought as his eyes darkened with desire.

Sage’s nipples grazed his chest as she continued to ride him, adding to the sensations already building up within her core. Sova cupped her breasts in his hands and gave them a light squeeze. Sage whimpered softly as the sensation overwhelmed her. Sova, encouraged by the sounds of pleasure she’s making, decided to take it further and licked her nipples before grazing them with his teeth. Sage felt like she would snap any moment now. She wanted to wait for Sova, but she doubted she could hold out much longer.

“Sova, love, I’m so close,” she whimpered.

“Come for me,” Sova breathed as he grabbed her ass to pull her to him, thrusting into her at the same time.

“AAAAGGGHHH,” Sage howled as she exploded, her legs quivering hard from her orgasm.

Sage came down from her high, with Sova still inside her. She leaned her forehead to his as as she panted for air. Sova lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. “You are spent. We can rest now if you wish,” Sova said lovingly. “But how about you?” Sage asked as she squirmed a little bit to remind him that he’s still hard inside her. Sova was still raring to go, after all her teasing built him up to this point. However, he did not want to impose on Sage. “Don’t worry, I can take care of it,” He assured her, but Sage was having none of it. She eyed him suspiciously, knowing how Sova always tends to put her needs before his. “I’m not tired; are you?”

Sova smirked. “You really shouldn’t have said that,” he said menacingly, lifting Sage with him as he stood up. He faced the bed and practically threw Sage down onto the mattress. He poised to pounce on her, while Sage dragged herself back up the bed like prey trying to evade its predator. Sova grabbed her by the hips and turned her over on her belly. Sage giggled, slightly twerking her ass at Sova to tease him, not realizing the effect that simple act had on him. Sova’s eyes were black with lust, his cock painfully hard as it craved release. He raised her hips to his, aligning his cock to her entrance. He grazed his hand on her shoulders, down to her waist, and down to her ass which he kneaded a bit. Sage squirmed as Sova teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. “Sova, please,” Sage pleaded as she tried to move her hips to get Sova inside her. He then grabbed her ponytail hard as he slammed into her.

“OOOOOHHH FUCK, SOVA!” Sage squealed as she desperately grasped for the head board. Sova did not even give her a moment to adjust to him. He started pounding mercilessly as the room filled with her moans. Sage felt herself wind up again as Sova continued to hit her sweet spot. “Oh god, love, HARDER!” she begged. Sova obliged, thrusting harder and faster, his grunts mixing in with her mewls. After a while, Sova started having trouble keeping a steady rhythm as he felt himself on the edge.

With one final thrust, he slammed into her as he slapped her ass.

“FUUUUUUUCKKKK!” Sage screamed as her body convulsed at the intensity of her orgasm, her juices dripping down from hers and Sova’s thighs.

“UUUUGGGHHH,” Sova grunted as he felt his cock throb powerfully as he poured himself into Sage.

Sova waited until Sage completely stopped spasming before he pulled out. He let himself fall onto the bed beside Sage as he panted to catch his breath. It started to dawn upon him how rough he had been with Sage. Worry started to cross his face but Sage stopped it in its tracks. She turned to face him, her expression full of awe. “That was mind-blowing,” she huffed. “I’m just not sure if i’ll be able to walk straight tomorrow,” she chuckled. Sova opened his mouth to apologize, but Sage silenced him with a kiss. “You should be rougher with me more often,” she smiled widely. Sova smiled back warmly as he saw Sage close her eyes, falling asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Killjoy blinked a few times and shook her head. She caught herself with her jaw dropped in awe. _WOW. I gotta admit, that was really hot._ She took a deep breath to settle herself. _Okay, great, now I’m horny too. How weird is it to be turned on by your friends’ homemade videos?_ She closed her laptop, conceding that she'd seen enough for tonight. She went to the sink to splash her face with water to calm herself and headed to bed.


End file.
